


OF 19

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	OF 19

樱井吐了口气，竭力克制体内奔涌的愤怒，以免冲垮自己的理智。他摘下破烂的帽子丢在一旁，确保自己的视线没有太多死角。

“近藤先生，你方才说自己没有带武器，”樱井的视线在近藤的手杖上停留片刻，“您的不坦诚真是令人心怵。”

“樱井君说笑了，”近藤讥讽般地执着手杖，敲了敲铺着绒毯的地面，发出沉闷的咚咚声，“我已年近半百，腿脚不便才拄个杖子。樱井君比我年轻十多岁，还担心我偷袭不成。”近藤说罢，干哑的烟嗓蹦出几声轻蔑的笑音。

近藤身着昂贵的手工定制西装，袖扣领口镶着华贵的钻石。他双手整洁，指甲修得平整，交叠在手杖的金色手柄上。近藤双鬓微白，普通的亚洲人长相。和同年代的中年男子相比，没有累赘的肚腩和油腻的嘴脸。近藤健壮而英勇，那条受过枪伤的左腿，只有在近身肉搏时才能察觉它的异样。初见时刻，樱井难以想象这个看上去颇为儒雅的男人是站在权利顶端的Alpha。

樱井下意识摸了摸自己的手臂，他曾被近藤的手杖打得骨裂，举不稳枪支。心理防线被攻破的樱井，被年长的近藤轻松地一脚踢下了甲板，坠入了海中。

“看到里面的人的情形，我觉得我有必要担心，”樱井没有和对方表面客套一番，“国内最大的恐怖分子对松本家有什么企图吗？”

“唔——最近可能需要他们帮一点小忙。”近藤随手比划了一下。

“果然……”

松本家不仅涉嫌军火走私，还成为了近藤的帮凶。

樱井这才明白不仅是他自己和松本家怕是整个J处都落入了近藤的圈套。他的额角沁出冷汗，事态瞬间变得难以控制——近藤谦一郎怎么会出现在这里？J处怎么会失联？这栋大楼是否安全？

“不过有件事让我惊讶。我原本就认为你在目击吉本夫人自杀之后会有所改变，变得稍微……有趣一点。说实话你们J处的人都挺无聊的。啊，就是现在的这种眼神，给人感觉相当得好。”

樱井攥紧了手里的弹簧刀，胸腔里的火焰被堵在他的喉口，几乎要喷涌而出。

“但你的变化比我预料的还要大，褒义的那种。由此可见，松本润先生的魅力也超乎我的预料，这让我越来越期待和他的相遇了。”

“你想对他——”樱井失控地开口，高亢的声响先一步撕裂剑拔弩张的氛围。樱井调节了一下呼吸：“你想对他怎样？”

近藤看到他的反应，笑意更浓了：“我想怎么样？就像你对美丽脆弱的吉本夫人做的那样，我也会——”

“打断一下，”樱井举起刀，“他，松本润，只是我的目标。在我完成任务之后，我和他不会再有任何牵连。他是生是死，和我没有关系。”

“对你是没有关系，但是对他呢？”近藤说道。

糟糕了。

樱井仿佛整个人都被钉在地面上，他疏于锻炼的身体跟不上神经反应。近藤甩起手，抬起细长的手帐，精致的圆木底部是一个黑洞洞的枪口，倏地对准了樱井的眉心。

“他死了或许对你没有影响……虽然我并不那么认为。”近藤的声音很近又很远，像是浸泡浓烟里又像沉在冰冷的海底，“但是樱井君，你死了呢？”

“你——”

“就用你在船上做得那些事吧，如果你不介意我的效仿。首先在松本润面前毫不留情地射杀你，而后我会义正言辞地告诉他——‘你最爱的影山君其实是恐怖分子，他死有余辜’。”近藤挑了挑眉毛，“不行，这招对松本润先生还不够致命，果然一味模仿是无法带来新鲜感的。我们来换个说辞——‘松本先生，你最爱的影山君其实是国家特工。他隐瞒一切，捏造了虚假的身份来接近你，获取你的好感。可惜他对你的金钱与美貌从未心动，只是出于敬业想看看你们家有没有违法。’这样是不是好多了？”

樱井哑口无言，他正命悬一线面临死亡。他无力自保，吉本榛名饮弹自尽的场面在那黑洞洞的枪口里一遍遍回放。画面里最后拾起枪的既不是吉本榛名，也不是近藤谦一郎，面色苍白的松本握住了枪柄。

“再见了，樱井君。”近藤扣上手杖的扳机。

每个特工都面临着随时丧生的危险，没想到真的到来得如此突然。樱井不甘地闭上眼，他不想如此唐突地死去，在这世上留下的仅只是寥寥几笔。

“嗙——”

枪声没有响起，炸开的是人声。

“哈哈哈哈！”近藤放下手杖捧腹大笑。

他又一次被敌人戏耍了。

樱井大口吸着气，他虚脱地扶着墙壁，支撑自己疲软的身体，他的心跳过快几乎蹦出胸腔。

“抱歉抱歉，这家伙啊，是装不了子弹的。但做成这样吓唬人很有效，屡试不爽。”近藤端着手杖在他面前摇了摇，“樱井君也真是，表情太有趣了哈哈哈哈……”

樱井怒不可遏，他孤立无援，而对方深不见底。他收起刀，滑步到近藤面前，攥住了近藤的领口。

“你究竟想做什么？为什么把松本家拉下水？”

“和以前一样做生意而已。”

“和松本润又有什么关系？他既不知情，在松本家也没什么地位，没什么利用价值。”

“樱井君你的表情好吓人，”近藤嫌恶地往后挪了一些，“对于松本润先生，是出于我的个人喜好……他啊，是个Omega对吧？拥有一个优质Omega的樱井君感觉如何？”

樱井的手又摸上了弹簧刀。

“真是的樱井君，你刚才打断我的话了，”近藤无奈地蹙起眉，“刚才说到我这把手杖，虽然下面的只是装饰，不过手柄可是真材实料啊。”

樱井的余光扫到一抹寒光，这回他当机立断，松开好不容易抓住的恐怖分子。金色手柄里弹出一根长长的刀刃，向他的胸口突刺。樱井偏头，刀风扫过，削掉了几缕发丝。近藤握着刀柄一转，划开了樱井胸口的布料。樱井后跳，翻滚到地上，没两下就撞到了办公室的门。

“愉快的再会到此结束了。”近藤手里的手杖变成了一杆长长的日本刀，“希望你能给我日后的生活多添几分笑料，再见了。”

近藤整理了一下衣领，余裕地转身离去：“顺便，刚才帮你把快递送到位了。不用夸我贴心，那是我小小的坏习惯。”

近藤谦一郎就如此消失在了转角。樱井坐在地上靠着墙壁，他深知此刻不应徒然地浪费时间，但他束手无措。通讯一直没有恢复，偌大的空间里只有他一个人的气息。

蓦然，樱井身下的地面震动起来了。难以计算的人数，突然开始暴动。他听见惊慌的尖叫声和杂乱的哀嚎——这一整层的人开始撤离。原因不明，从窸窣的人声里，樱井认为这层楼并没有安置炸弹，或者说这一层楼还不算太危险。

樱井抿了抿嘴，近藤不会留给他自我反省的哲学时间。他从地上一跃而起，转进了逃生楼梯。逃生楼道里也闹哄哄的，没有人注意他这个突然出现的快递员。

“……翔酱……翔酱！能听到吗！”通讯终于接上了，二宫焦急地在对面调试。樱井在拐弯处停下，贴在墙壁上让其他人通过。

“Nino我听到了！刚才怎么回事？”樱井压低声音询问，酝酿着如何将刚才发生的事简短地汇报。

“J处网络突然遭受猛攻，为了防止资料外泄，J处主动中断了所有外界通讯设备，我现在使用的是……这不是现在的主要问题，最重要的事情是松本清竹银行总部被抢劫了！”二宫语速极快。

“银行！？就是离我最近那个吗？”

“没错，而且——”二宫停顿了一下，“而且这件事情和近藤谦一郎也有关，我和yoko已经到了写字楼外面，和你用原始的无线通讯联络。”

“我知道，我刚才遇到他了。”

“哈？刚才？你一个人？”

“是，很抱歉我没抓住他，”樱井望了眼楼上，十层以上的人员已经撤离完毕，“具体的事情一会儿再说。有件事我敢肯定，这次松本家军火走私的幕后推手就是近藤，你和yoko追查的下一批脏货估计就在船上……对了松本润了？”

“呃……他还在里面。”

“你说什么？”樱井在空荡荡的楼梯里拔高了音调。

“至于这么惊讶嘛？樱井探员，用你那聪明绝顶的脑瓜好好想想。既然你见到了近藤，那说明他必须要拖住松本兄弟。演一出抢劫可谓一石二鸟。不过你不用担心，SAT已经就位了。”

樱井想到了近藤的话——那个人对松本抱有极大的兴趣。一想到松本润被J处头号大敌垂涎着，他便警铃大作。

“你赶紧联系Hina，”樱井连跑带跳一路狂奔下楼，“我要马上换衣服。”

=

守在金库门口的抢劫犯被藤谷轻松撂倒，三人躲在寂静的楼道中不敢出声。藤谷伏在门后，一手护着身后的松本润，小心窥视小窗外银行营业厅的情况。原本热闹的午后被黑暗吞没，垂下的窗帘布隔绝了来自外界的光与热。能在一瞬间撂倒所有警备员，锁门断绝与外界的联系，抢劫犯不仅谋划精密并且都是专业人士。

“警察来了。”藤谷回过身告诉松本润。

“几个人？”

“外面五个。”

“有人受伤吗？”

“对方持枪所以没人反抗，伤者大多不严重。”

“拿了多少了？”

“不多，大概一亿。”

银行规模再大，但前台的现金金额总体而言不多。对于一家银行而言，一亿的亏损属于可接受的范围内。松本不知如何安慰他坐在地上颓废的二哥，赤字不可怕，但松本清竹好不容易走上正轨的事业要毁了。两人都预见了明天暴跌的股市，面色凝重。

松本润拢着肩上的皮夹克，自责没识破敌人的陷阱。对方不仅想要看银行里的东西，连松本清竹的银行账本也一并获取。他刚才收到千贺的讯息，说办公室被攻破，恼怒得想砸墙。

松本润冷静思考后，眼前的烂摊子更是让人匪夷所思。这是一次针对松本家的犯罪，那这是谁策划的？又为何如此大动干戈？他的几个小心眼的兄长固然吝啬，但此事一出危害的是所有松本家的子嗣。只要身体流动着一部分相同的血液，松本家好面子的家伙们就不会冒如此大的风险来抢劫银行。

“喂喂。”昏厥的抢劫犯身上的通讯器闪着红光。

藤谷疾步走过去俯下身：“怎么了？”

“弄好了没？难道都被那个姓藤谷的小鬼弄死了？”通讯器里失真的声音不耐烦地问道。

藤谷眨了眨眼，夸张地大喘气：“现在就我一个醒着的……不过人都抓住了。”

“其他人送给条子了，你把那个小的抓上来，我们跑路了！晕过去了给我想办法弄醒！”

藤谷蹙着眉看向松本润，松本点头，比着手势让藤谷换上抢劫犯的防护服。藤谷摇了头拒绝了两次，最后极不情愿服从了，扒下衣服换上。

松本润对松本清竹嘱咐了几句，让对方不要担心。他背对着门，眼前的藤谷一脸愤恨和不甘。

“用力点。”松本做了个口型。

藤谷歪了下脑袋，原地起跳。身强力壮的Alpha控制好力道，右脚向他的脑袋袭来时，松本被强大的压迫感逼得后退一步。他抬起手臂，护住头部，强大的力道使他上身歪斜，脸颊和手臂疼痛肿胀。他弯腰勾背之际，藤谷的飞踢落在他的腹部。这一脚让松本的身体撞开了门，内脏揉成一团，混着咖啡酸涩味的胃液从口腔里喷出。藤谷担惊受怕，所以没有再补一脚，而是握着松本的脚踝把自己的少爷扔了出去，自己像是受到反作用力，滚进了过道里。

“咳咳……”松本疼得蜷缩身体，倒在营业厅里轻声呜咽。近日他过惯了舒服日子，这点疼痛就让他接受不能了。本想第一时间和北山玉森做个眼神交流，但他现在眼冒金星，一时间站起身都是强人所难。

松本被人抓着领子从地上拖起来，冰冷的枪管抵着他的腹部。他费力地睁开眼睛，对方全副武装，看不清五官。松本牙齿打颤，恐惧让他意识清醒起来。

紧闭的窗帘拉开，松本不适地眯着眼。外面围着一圈武警，举着枪械瞄准里面的匪徒。

“呃——”松本头发被揪着向后拽，脖颈被拔长，让外面的人看清松本的长相，告知人质的状况。

抢劫犯一个拽着松本的后领，一个拎着松本的外套，往门外拖。

“我自己能走……”松本挣扎地甩开两个粗人，腿脚虚软地踩着地。

枪口戳着他脸颊的淤青，他倒吸凉气，胃液翻滚。劫匪依旧镇定自若，完全没有被包围的危机感。

他们推开了大门，走到了写字楼大厅。写字楼里的白领们已经疏散，闹市中心的大楼此刻空荡荡的。他被人指名道姓地钦点，倘若这么大张旗鼓的一场犯罪，目标是他松本润的话，他倒是很好奇究竟是谁下得黑手。松本对陪伴了自己十多年的保镖们自然也有信心，倘若真入虎穴，也能将他救出。

他看眼下的情形，劫匪是要到顶楼乘坐直升机逃离。

他松了松肩胛骨，没料到突然间又陷入了劣势。

“润——！”

六个人一同停下脚步。

“诶……？”松本对眼前荒诞地场景哭笑不得。西装革履的影山踉跄地从刚离开的人群里冲回来，他身后几名举着盾牌的武警想要拉住他，但怕乱了阵型，没有人接着追上来。

一枚子弹射在影山的脚边，影山笨拙地躲开。影山唇色泛白，喘息急促。他举着双手站在原地，嗓音颤抖：“我来……我来当你们的人质。”

“翔君？”松本一瞬间泪水盈眶，影山单薄的身形在模糊的视线里分辨不清。

“我来，”影山又重复一遍，“没什么区别吧。”

一个匪徒提着枪，大步走过去，枪把子径直甩到影山削尖的下巴上，将人打翻在地。匪徒掐着影山的后颈将人拖起来，压着他到小队里汇合。松本和影山一同被带进了电梯里，狭窄的空间充盈着血与汗的味道。

“润……”影山的左半边脸迅速肿起，说话也口齿不清，“你没事吧？”

松本别过脸，他的泪水禁不住控制，顺着脸颊滚下来。他低头看着弄脏的外套，衣角正在抖动——松本润害怕得全身颤抖。

“你没事就好，还有我呢。”影山想触碰他，却又被打了回去。

影山的温柔比匪徒的威胁更让他害怕。他害怕影山受牵连，受伤甚至死亡；害怕影山即将发现真正的自己，失望而远离他。

他害怕失去影山翔，害怕失去他好不容易得到的爱情。

叮。顶楼到了。

松本先一步走出电梯，挡在影山前面。相邻的写字楼里有两名狙击手，松本润一声令下，他身边的劫匪就会脑浆飞溅。但他不能让影山看到这么血腥的场景。

顶层果然停着一架直升飞机，他眯着眼看去，能看到直升飞机里的人影，好像还穿着一双相当不错的皮鞋。松本本能地对直升机里的人感到畏惧，那是一个不好惹的Alpha.

松本润已经做好了被劫走的准备，劫匪轻松却丢下了他们，提着钱袋踏上了直升机。影山立刻抱住松本的身体，保护性地带进自己的怀里。直升机没有立刻起飞，那个Alpha和最强壮的劫匪说了些什么，又折了回来。

 

樱井动了动肿大的腮帮子，他咬紧了牙关。近藤的打手气势汹汹地杀了回来，松本似乎想上前抵抗，但他巍然不动地将松本护在身后，不能让近藤靠近松本。

不能还手不能躲避。

樱井没有任何防御地被捶到地上，落地前脑袋下意识偏了下位置。脑袋与坚硬的混凝土相撞，樱井几乎休克。他周遭的声音画面被拉长，隐约能看见直升机里近藤令人厌恶的笑脸。

樱井忍着疼痛翻了个身，落进松本的怀里。他还不能晕倒，现在被送去医院，他的真实性别就会被松本查清，这一切就前功尽弃了。

他努力睁开眼，灼热的液体落在他的皮肤上。樱井莫名想到了近藤的讥讽，松本得知真相的那一刻会是何种表情？会比现在哭得还伤心吗？

樱井的视野里闯进了另一个人，他已经听不清声音，眯着眼想分辨来人。

那人身形瘦小，穿着统一的制服，右领上的徽章闪闪发光。

啊，是二宫。

樱井总算安心地晕过去了。

=

松本确认影山躺在病床上挂好水才去处理自己的伤口。他的三个保镖也像小尾巴似的跟在他后面乱跑，最后还拽着他去做了一个体检全套。

松本捧着冰袋贴在脸上，手臂上也绑了一个。他独自阴郁地坐在影山的床边，看着床上昏迷的男人和一旁的监控数据。

影山得了轻微脑震荡，松本着实舒了口气。影山是个素人被打得那么严重，落地的闷声让松本差点担心会不会颅骨碎裂。再加上那个口舌伶俐的警察硬要把影山转到这个病院里来，松本的心一直都被吊着。松本抚摸着影山肿胀的面颊，为床上的病人掩好被子，晃晃悠悠地出了门。

藤谷一见他出门就围上来替他盖衣服。

“Nika说的录音，让我听听看。”松本说道，现在他需要转移注意力，让自己别那么低落。

玉森把笔记本抬过来，放到松本膝盖上：“这是经过通讯器的录音，失真已经相当严重了。而且说话时两人都里通讯器较远，虽然我努力还原了，但对话内容只能捕捉到几句，还不容小千临场记录的笔记，我认为参考价值不大。”

松本插上耳机：“总归还要听一听，Nika说有提到我。”

夹杂着大量噪音的音频传入他的耳朵。

——“你想对他——”

——“你究竟想做什么？为什么把松本家拉下水？”

——“和松本润又有什么关系？他既不知情，在松本家也没什么地位，没什么利用价值。”

……

“少爷？”北山问道。

奇怪。

音频里的声线失真，再怎么调试，也依旧会和原本的相去甚远。说话的方式也不怎么像，记忆里从来没有这么咆哮过。

但是，为什么。

他的直觉立刻就告诉了他，这个说话的人是——

“没什么，”松本吞了口唾沫，“果然没什么有用的，还把我骂了一通。”

他的恋人。


End file.
